Se vale soñar
by Candoreable
Summary: Despues de salir de Egipto, los concursantes se duermen y empiezan a soñar con lo que mas anhelan.


**Que tal, aqui les presentó mi primer fanfic de Total Drama, mi serie favorita aunque no se me ocurren muchas historias que escribir sobre ella. A leer y esto ocurre despues del capitulo 2 de Gira Mundial.**

**No soy dueño de Total Drama (algun dia eso cambiara)**

Todos estaban durmiendo después de salir de Egipto, los Amazónicos en primera clase y los Equipos Victoria y Chris es muy muy muy muy gay digo buena onda en clase económica. Ahora veamos que andan soñando:

_Sueño de Gwen_

Su equipo andaba feliz porque ganaron automáticamente al tirar a Heather con los leones.

"¡POR FIN! ¡ESA PERRA SE FUE! Ahora usaré sus huesos como pica dientes y después seré novia de Duncan"

_Sueño de Cody_

Cody votó por Sierra en una eliminación, ella estaba devastada mientras el bailaba la macarena. Tomó un paracaídas y se dirigió al Salto de la Vergüenza donde su 'amigo' la empujó.

"Misión cumplida…esperen ¿Qué chingados?"

_Sueño de Sierra_

Ella caía del avión porque Cody la empujo por accidente con malicia. Pero logró volar y regresar con su amado.

"¡Sierra! Este se suponía que era mi sueño"

"Ahora será el nuestro"

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Sueño de Courtney_

"Y por eso mi cliente es inocente"

Soñaba con que era abogada y Duncan era su cliente después de que matara a Justin Bieber, el juez habló.

"No importa, nos hizo un favor a todos así que eres libre y ten $10,000 dlls. y mi número telefónico ;)"

"No le coquetee a mi novio" Se lanza sobre él y le corta el cuello.

"Te amo Court"

"n_n"

_Sueño de Heather_

Estaba dándole órdenes a todo el mundo al ser la reina de Canadá, nadie se imaginaría que con solo salir con el ministro del país terminaría así.

"Gwen, ven aquí" Se ve a ella con un traje de costal "Es hora de tus latigazos" Le da muchos haciendo sangrar a la gótica "¿Te gusta?"

"Si, si, si" Obligada a contestar de ese modo.

_Sueño de Noah_

"Don´t cry for me Argentina,

The truth is I never left you"

Cantaba en un musical en Broadway, la gente iba a verlo por su magnífica voz. Al final el público aplaudió y le arrojaron varios ramos de rosas.

"Gracias a todos, los amo :,)"

_Sueño de Izzy_

En Saturno la loca tomaba el té con la reina Kate Middleton y el príncipe de Bel Air quienes jugaban a los encantados con el conejito Trix.

"Encantado" Dijo Trix a Izzy y la pelirroja saltó hasta la tierra, secuestró a Owen para casarse con él y quitarle su dinero.

_Sueño de Tyler_

"Y otra medalla de oro para Tyler"

"Muchas gracias es grandioso estar en los juegos olímpicos de Rio de Janeiro y ganar por mi país"

"Estos no son los juegos olímpicos, es la competencia de estúpidos"

"Eso explica todo"

_Sueño de Owen_

Como ya sabemos el panzón está comiendo dulces y donas imaginarias.

_Sueño de Alejandro_

El chico latino acaba de ganar el juego, para celebrar hizo carme asada o quiero decir Owen asado.

"¿Quién quiere otro pedazo?"

"Ya nos servimos 7 veces"

"Si apenas llevamos un brazo"

_Sueño de Lindsay_

La rubia flotaba en el aire, se había inflado los pechos con helio.

"Miren, soy Mary Bubbins"

_Sueño de DJ_

El había tejido un lindo suéter con su amada mamá al igual que una bufanda de 15 metros.

"Te quiero dar un regalo" Le da un collar con un corazón.

"Gracias"

_Sueño de Harold_

"No te preocupes princesa Leshawna, tu caballero Harold Doris te salvará del dragón" El monstruo se rió tanto de su nombre que se murió "Te lo dije"

_Sueño de Leshawna_

Bailaba en un concierto de Beyonce, debían de estar ciegos los demás para aplaudirla. Ganaba millones con sus pasos 'maravillosos y originales' que al público 'aclamaba'

"Soy la reina del baile" Y el narrador se rió.

_Sueño de Bridgette_

La chica surfista bueno surfeaba en las costas de Hawaii mientras inexplicablemente se besaba con su novio Geoff en la misma tabla.

"Nena" Le da otro beso, de ahí surgieron más cosas que no se pueden describir debido a la clasificación.

Todos andaban soñando tan bonito menos Cody cuando sonó el altavoz.

"¡DESPIERTEN!" Los concursantes regresaron al mundo real donde sabían que estaban en un show de torturas "Esta es la primera llamada para nada"

Vieron a su alrededor, seguían aun en ese estúpido avión que los llevaría a otro país y no a sus maravillosos sueños que tanto anhelaban, al menos se vale soñar.

**Que loco pero bueno asi soy. Nos vemos.**


End file.
